Pokemon Digital Adventure A Retorld Tale
by BigChillFreak
Summary: just my take on how season 1 of digimon would have been if it was pokemon, with my OCs, no flames r alowed. and pokemon will refrence digimon a bit in this fic
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: And So It Begins**

**After watching a YouTube video I got the idea to recreate digimon only with Pokémon characters also the pokemon are like digimon so they can evolve and turn back but will also be able to evolve into other Pokémon like a pidgeotto turning into moltres, some will keep their normal evolutions and the Pokémon can talk just like digimon also this is the cast list and this will be a bit different when it comes to the bad guys. NO FLAMES OR U WILL BE PUNISHED! Also I randomly chose their Pokémon so I know it won't make sense but who care's I'm doing this for myself. Also these are all my OCs**

**Jayden-10 years old-**

**Ethan-12 years old-**

**Gisselle-11 years old-**

**Tierra-10 years old-**

**Raiden-10 years old**

**Makoto-12 years old**

**Luka-9 years old-**

This is our home planet earth, boring old earth. Well it wasn't about to be boring anymore because unknown to us strange things were happening around the earth. But me I didn't know what was going on I was at summer camp.

We see a boy with messy maroon hair with a tint of purple that falls a bit past his shoulders a bit asleep in a tree, he's wearing a light orange shirt and blue jeans.

That's me Jayden Akiyama or jay for short, and I wasn't asleep I was going over math problems in my head.

Well suddenly it began to snow and that ended me up in the cabin with the others.

The burgundy ponytail braid girl was Tierra a childhood friend of mine (wears a pale yellow over shirt with long sleeves, has green eyes and baby blue shorts, her braid fall past her back.

Mr. Cool was Ethan besides having a bit of a loner problem he's an okay guy. (has navy blue hair that covers his left eye and goes a little bit past his ears, his eyes are ice blue and he wears a black long sleeve shirt and grey pants)

The little boy with light blue hair and light brown eye's was luka, Ethan's younger brother (he wears a yellow shirt and orange shorts)

The girl with autumn orange hair with curled bangs and a long curled up pony tail that went to her mid back was Giselle, she's the pretty's girl in school but she can be a bit of a fashion freak (has sapphire blue eyes and wears light green dress that has long sleeves but cuts above her ankles) you would thing she was at fashion camp.

Then there's raiden or rai for short, he may not like it but raidens pretty smart like genius smart he could tell anything you needed to know without looking in a book. But as usual he brought his laptop, he's also surprisingly one of the most popular guys in school (he has light brown hair that he usually styles upwards but not a Mohawk though he was wearing his baseball cap at the moment, he was wearing a grey sweater with a white shirt and brown pants and light orange eyes)

And last but not least makoto or mako for short, he's a sticker to the rules and a bit paranoid, but when he's around water it's like all his fear is gone. He was actually from Australia but moved here a few years back (mako has black hair that spikes up wards (imagine of smaller less crazy versions of goku's hair from DBZ, a blue shirt with a wave design on it, with dark green shorts)

We were stuck inside the cabin waiting out the storm; I was the first to open the door showing snow covering the ground.

"Whoa! Looks like toboggan races are canceled so let's have canoe races instead" I said joyfully.

"I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!" yelled luka.

"Hey, luka, be careful! Slow down!" yelled Ethan running after him.

"Brr! its freezing and I didn't even bring a jacket" said Tierra rubbing her arms up and down to keep warm.

"Man, I was worried I would catch a summer cold, but this is even worst! If I catch a cold I'm suing the camp counselor!" yelled mako looking outside.

"This is weird" said Giselle going outside mako running out as to not to be left behind.

"Hey, guys I know how to keep warm" I said picking up some snow.

"Snowball fight!" I said the snow pelting Tierra.

"Hey! Jay! Your gonna pay for that!" she yelled throwing a snowball at me.

"You know I hate the cold!" Tierra yelled about to throw a snowball at me when I stopped.

"Hey guys look" I said pointing at the sky, which was shining with an aurora.

Tierra dropped her snowball as the others turned to me.

"Whoa! Hey raiden! Come on out here you have got to see this" I yelled towards the cabin.

"It's beautiful, magical even" said Giselle.

"Yeah, but what is it?" asked raiden walking toward us.

"Maybe an aurora" said Tierra.

"You mean an 'aurora borealis' the northern lights, but that's impossible, you see that in Alaska were way to far south" said raiden, as always he had to show he was smarter than us.

"The sky is, like, short circuiting or something" I said.

"hey what's that?" said Ethan pointing at the sky making us look up, as the lights began to swirl around and flames yep flames were shot out towards us.

"Duck!" Mako yelled as we all ducked and luckily none of us became a burnt crisp.

"Everyone all right!?" called out Tierra.

"Were still here!" yelled out Ethan, luka was with him.

"That was scary" said Giselle.

"What do you think that was?" asked Ethan.

"Meteors?" I suggested looking for any trace of the space rock.

Suddenly a white light shot out of the holes.

We all saw some sort of device in the lights as we all grabbed one each, strange how there's enough for all of us.

Mine was orange, Ethan's was blue, Giselle's was light green, Tierra's was purple, Lukas was yellow, raidens was red and mako was gray.

"Ok, so it's not meteors" I said.

"What are these?" asked Tierra.

"A logical guess is that their some sort of remote digital apparatus" said rai, does he always have to be a know-it-all.

"No instructions" said Ethan looking at the device.

"Forget instructions! Surfs up" I yelled.

The others turned to me as I pointed to the cliff we were on and we all yelled as a giant green wave shot up and a force scooped us up into the wave.

"I knew I should have gone to fashion camp" yelled Giselle.

All these lights played around us as all as we blacked out.

"Jayden, Jayden" a voiced called out to me.

I awoke to an orange face and bright green eyes; it was some sort of small lizard.

And I did what I would usually do in this situation, yell and run.

"That's the last time I eat camp food!" I yelled, it must have given me food poisoning.

"Hey! Jayden, you don't have to be afraid, I'm your friend, I'm your friend, I'm your friend!" said the little lizard, it was round in shape with green eyes and a small fire on its tail. (Imagine an orange version of gigimon, with a flame on its tail)

"What are you? How did you know my name?" I asked it.

"Everything's okay now that your here, I've been waiting for you!" he said jumping into my hands.

"Waiting for me?" I asked it, it was kind of cute.

"My name's demicharmander and were partners!" he said excitedly.

"Demicharmander? Does that mean talking lizard?" I asked suddenly my device acted up showing a picture of demicharmander.

**Pokedex**

**Demicharmander **

**The small ember Pokémon**

**Demicharmander are known for their loyalty and are usually found in groups surrounding volcanic areas or small forest. They are also known for their unlimited energy and appetite.**

**Known attacks are **

**Ember and tackle**

The voice faded as demicharmander looked at me.

"The machine has it right" said demicharmander.

"Wait! What did you mean you were waiting for me? And how did you know my name" I asked I was still confused.

"Jay?" said a voice.

I turned around to see raiden," rai is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah it's me also I have this bug following me around" he said as a red worm came out from behind him.

"My names wurmple so anyone wants lunch?" he asked freaking me out.

"Another one! What are they?" I said, what is this place anyway? I thought.

Raidens device acted up just like mine had before.

**Pokedex**

**Wurmple**

**The worm Pokémon**

**It lives among the tall grass and in forests. It repels attacks by raising up the spikes on its rear**

**Known attacks**

**Poison sting and tackle**

"So where did they come from?" I asked rai, he was the smartest.

"My guess is that they were already here and probably tracked us with these" he said pointing to his device.

"But what I don't understand how some of these plants can be growing here, the soil doesn't seem right for some of these plants to grow here" said rai.

"Everything's strange in the poke-world" said wurmple.

"That's right! You're in the poke-world now jay" said demicharmander.

"And just where is the poke-world?" I asked.

"Or more importantly what is the poke-world" said rai.

"Why don't we look around" I suggested climbing a tree.

"Jay! Wait! I don't think that's very safe!" yelled raiden but rai just kept climbing as demicharmander followed.

"The ocean? how? We weren't anywhere near the ocean? And those mountains weren't there before" I said looking around.

"Hey jay, what do you see?" said demicharmander.

"Nothing I recognize" I said but then a flash of dark brown caught my eye.

"Wait what is that?" I asked seeing something very large in the air.

The thing started flying towards us,

"It looks like some giant brown bird, and its flying right towards us!" I yelled.

It came towards us as we ducked under the branch as the bird took the entire top half of the tree.

"I can't watch that Pokémon's a bad bird when you enter his territory" said wurmple.

The bird let out a loud screech as it flew back towards us.

"Jay! Look out!" yelled raiden as I saw the bird flying back.

**Pokedex**

**Braviary**

**The valiant Pokémon **

**For the sake of its friends, this brave warrior of the sky will not stop battling, even if injured.**

**Known attacks**

**Gust, wing attack, crush claw and steel wing**

"If they're so valiant why is he attacking us?!" I yelled.

"This is probably his territory some Pokémon are really protective of their home" said demicharmander.

"Well were about to get sliced!" I yelled as the birds talons were glowing white and had enlarged.

Demicharmander jumped towards breviary and spat out some embers at the bird making it flinch as it crashed into the tree sending us both down to the ground.

"Hey jay, you okay" asked raiden coming up to us.

"I've had worst falls" I said getting up.

Demicharmander fell down at that moment as I stood up.

"Little guy you okay? You should really pick on someone your own size not giant birds" I told him picking him up.

"But that was pretty brave for a little guy, I'm impressed" I told him.

"It was nothing" he said smiling.

"We better run the Braviary is coming back" said rai.

"This way everyone" said wurmple as they followed.

Braviary's wings were glowing white as he flew after them breaking trees like they were butter.

"You know for having long legs you two are really slow" said wurmple who was jumping to run.

"Here inside this tree" he said jumping in.

Only it wasn't a tree more like some metal cylinder, "what kind of tree is this?" I asked.

"It's a hiding tree silly" said wurmple.

We all hid in the tree as we could hear Braviary outside.

"Hey guys the coast is clear you can come out" said a voice outside.

The tree opened up showing Tierra and some sort of bird.

"You can come out now" said Tierra.

"We weren't hiding we were planning a trap for Braviary" I said as she gave me a yeah right look.

"Hello friends of Tierra" said the bird and by its voice it was a girl.

**Pokedex**

**Pidgey**

**The tiny bird Pokémon**

**It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back.**

**Known attacks**

**Peck and tackle**

"She's my own something or other" said Tierra.

"She looks like a pigeon" I said.

"It's just like the others whatever they are" said rai.

Suddenly a small white furred fox no bigger than a puppy appeared.

"Their popping up everywhere" I said.

**Pokedex**

**Chibieevee**

**The tiny fox Pokémon**

**Chibieevee are very timid by nature and are very rare, it's said that one a year on full moon they gather at a lake in a secret location to evolve.**

**Known attacks**

**Tackle**

"Hey luka I found your other friends" he said.

"Coming" said luka as he came out of the forest.

"Chibieevee, so that's where you went" he said.

"Hey luka! Wait up!" yelled Ethan following the boy a small grey creature in his arms.

"You too Ethan?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm here to" he said misinterpreting me\.

"No, I mean that thing you have" I said pointing to it.

"Oh, this guy he sort of just followed me" he said.

"Hi" it said.

**Pokedex**

**Castform**

**The weather Pokémon**

**Castform is able to transform its appearance depending on the weather.**** It uses the power of nature to transform in order to protect its small body.**

**Known attacks**

**Tackle **

Suddenly we heard yelling as mako came running in yelling.

"Mako?" I asked.

"Help me! This things following me and won't leave me alone" he said as a small little blue mouse bounced over.

"Hey that wasn't very nice I have a name you know" he said to mako.

**Pokedex**

**Azurill **

**The polka dot Pokémon**

**Azurill is able to throw its tail like a lasso, using the momentum to move about.**

**Known attacks**

**Bubble and tackle**

"What's wrong with you guys, tell me what's going on" mako said as he looked at us.

"Wait you guys have these things too" he said as he spotted our partners.

"Yep" said Azurill as he hopped over to the others.

"Were Pokémon" they said.

"Pokémon?" we asked.

"Yep Pokémon" they repeated.

"Were not just Pokémon, were kind of cute" said demicharmander.

"And very loyal" said Castform.

"With beautiful hair" said Pidgey.

"Or maybe no hair at all" said wurmple.

"We can be funny" said Azurill.

"And adorable" said Chibieevee.

"Well it's nice to meet you all, I'm ash and these are my friends from camp" I said.

"This is Tierra" I said pointing to her.

"It's a nice place you have here just not the giant birds" said Tierra.

" Ethan" I said.

"You forgot handsome" said Ethan.

"And this is mako" I said.

"I'd shake hands but I can't tell if you have any" he said.

"Raidens our genius of the group" I said.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all" he said.

"And last but now least the small guy is luka" I said.

"Hey, you can call me luka, and by the way tough despite my size" he said a bit nervous.

"Okay is that everybody?" I asked something didn't seem right.

"What happened to the orange haired girl" asked Tierra.

"You mean Giselle, she probably saw flowers and got distracted" said rai lamely as it was something that happened often.

And at that moment we heard a high pitch scream" somebody help me!" yelled a voice that could only be Giselle.

"Come on" I said as we ran towards her voice.

"Okay so I was wrong" said rai.

"Giselle! Where are you?" I asked as we kept running.

She appeared as she had a green plant bud Pokémon following her.

"Giselle its okay" I said thinking she was scared of the Pokémon when an all too familiar screech was heard.

Braviary appeared from the trees and he had a friend or should I say she as a larger more battle worn breviary flew beside her.

"And she has a friend" I said, how did they tell gender here.

The two flew over us creating a gust of wind.

"May you okay?" asked the bud.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said.

**Pokedex**

**Budew**

**The bud Pokémon**

**Sensitive to changing temperature, the bud is said to bloom when it feels the sun's warm touch.**

**Known attacks**

**Stun spore and leech seed**

"Hey Giselle you okay?" asked Tierra.

"Yeah, just fine" she said.

Suddenly the two birds flew back for a second attack.

"Here they come!" I yelled.

"Run!" yelled misty as we ran.

"Everyone down!" yelled Ethan as the birds flew over us.

"Will this nightmare ever end? I'm gonna sue the counselor for this!" yelled mako as usual.

"Here they come again" said Pidgey.

"Okay that's it no more running away" I said.

"Jay don't be stupid" said Tierra.

"Listen to her we couldn't possibly fight that thing" said Ethan.

"Not win anyway" said rai.

The two birds kept chasing us as we continued to run only to get chased onto a cliff talk about being stuck between a crack and a beak.

"So anyone bring a helicopter" said Ethan sarcastically.

I went towards the edge to find a way down only to come up with nothing.

"There's no way down, were going to have to find another way" I said.

"Another way were?" asked Giselle.

That's when the two birds came crashing in making us duck as they flew over us and flew back in.

"Jayden look out!" yelled Tierra.

Demicharmander ran towards jayden,"here I go!" he yelled running towards the birds and spiting embers at them.

The battle worn breviary blocked his mate from the attack as they both tackle demicharmander.

"Not again" I said as the two came towards us.

"Pokémon attack!" yelled Pidgey.

As they all attacked the two birds were confused as the female Braviary left the battle while the male crashed in the forest.

"Pidgey!" yelled misty as the Pokémon were all sprawled out on the ground exhausted.

"Demicharmander! Are you crazy? Why'd you do it?" I asked him as I held him.

"Sorry, it's just I'm trying to make a good impression" he answered.

"Crazy guy" I said, the others behind me ran to their Pokémon.

"Oh, Pidgey" said Tierra holding her.

"Budew say something" said Giselle.

"Their bravery's bigger than their size" said raiden picking up wurmple.

"Chibieevee you okay?" asked luka as he picked up the fox.

"Come on Castform get up" said Ethan.

"Wake up Azurill" said mako as he held the weak Pokémon.

That's when a deep screech was heard as the male breviary flew out of the trees, his wings flapping up wind.

"I thought he already left" Tierra said as all of us were cornered.

"Me too, guess he had other plans" I said trying to lighten the mood.

He walked towards us wings open making himself look bigger.

"Where's animal control when you need it" said mako.

"Okay get ready to run" I said.

The birds wings started to glow again as they turned into steel.

"No we fight, that's right it's the only way, stand and fight" said demicharmander.

"Give it up will ya" I said.

"No demicharmander right, it's time we show what were made of" said wurmple.

"Don't" said rai.

"Their right" said Pidgey.

"No way, it's hopeless your no match for him Pidgey" said Tierra.

"Let me go, let me go, let me go!" repeated Castform trying to get away from Ethan.

Both Chibieevee and Azurill were struggling from their grips to.

"You to Budew?" asked Giselle as Budew nodded her head.

"I'm sorry jay" said demicharmander jumping out of my arms.

The others did the same as they jumped out of the others grasp and ran towards breviary. We all started shouting our protest but they ignored us as they kept on going.

I started to run after demicharmander but suddenly our devices started to glow. As the sky darkened and lights covered our Pokémon as they began to change form.

"Demicharmander evolve too…charmander!"

"Pidgey evolve too…pidgeotto!"

"Wurmple evolve too…ledian!"

"Castform evolve too…mudkip!"

"Chibieevee evolve too…eevee!"

"Azurill evolve too…seel!"

"Budew evolve too…roserade!"

**Pokedex**

**Charmander**

**The lizard Pokémon**

**Charmander's health can be gauged by the fire on the tip of its tail, which burns intensely when it's in good health**

**Known attacks**

**Flamethrower, dragon rage, slash **

**Pidgeotto **

**The bird Pokémon**

**The claws on its feet are well developed. It can carry prey such as an exeggcute to its nest over 60 miles away.**

**Known attacks**

**Twister, steel wing, gust**

**Ledian**

**The five star Pokémon**

**When the stars flicker in the night sky, it flutters about, scattering a glowing powder.**

**Known attacks**

**Comet punch, swift, bug buzz**

**Mudkip**

**The mud fish Pokémon**

**The fin on mudkips head acts highly sensitive radar. Using this fin to sense movements of water and air, this Pokémon can determine what's taking place around it without using its eyes.**

**Known attacks**

**Water gun, tackle, mud sport**

**Eevee **

**The evolution Pokémon**

**A rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms.**

**Known attacks**

**Shadow ball, echoed voice, trump card**

**Seel**

**The sea lion Pokémon**

**A Pokémon that lives on icebergs. It swims in the sea using the point on its head to break up ice.**

**Known attacks**

**Ice beam, aurora beam, aqua jet**

**Roserade**

**The bouquet Pokémon**

**Luring prey with a sweet scent, it uses poison, bind, and finish off the prey.**

**Known attacks**

**Energy ball, grass knot, solar beam**

"Wow, look at them what happed to the little guys?" said Tierra.

"Their bigger" I said.

They attacked but got knocked back by the steel wings.

"Alright then you asked for it" said charmander.

"Energy ball!" said roserade shooting a green energy ball at Braviary.

"Echoed voice!" yelled eevee shooting out a loud roar.

"Swift!" yelled ledian.

Braviary tried to move only to get tripped up by seel rolling under his legs.

"Flamethrower!" yelled charmander shooting a stream of flames.

"Water gun!" yelled mudkip shooting water.

"Twister!" yelled pidgeotto making a twister of air.

The attacks combined as Braviary let out a pained screech.

"Now all together" said charmander as they shot out their attacks together.

The attacks sent him running as he flew into the forest again.

"Amazing" was all I could say, one minute were getting our buts kicked and now he got his butt kicked.

"Jay! I told you we could do it!" said charmander all of them running back to us.

"Demicharmander! Or charmander who ever you are! You did it!" I said hugging the lizard as all of us were congratulating our Pokémon when our moments were ruined by an all too familiar screech.

"Watch out!"Yelled Tierra.

Behind us was Braviary and boy was he mad, some of his feathers were fried and if looks could kill.

"I guess we celebrated too soon" I said.

Braviary's wings turned to steel as he plunged them into the cliff breaking it, causing us all to fall into the waters bellow.

**Yeah, I don't care if this is dumb I'm making this for fun besides no one told you to read it but if u I'd like it please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Birth of Charmeleon **

We all screamed as we started plunging swards the water, did I mention I don't like water that much. Charmander looked like he wasn't going to like it either probably because he was a fire type.

"Tierra!"

"Raiden!"

Their digimon tried to help them since they could fly but the two were too heavy and they continued to fall.

Roserade tried to save Giselle by using her grass knot attack to grab onto a rock only for it to break as they continued to fall.

We hit the water as I swam back up when all these fishes saved us and created a raft.

"Wow, this is some ride" I said.

"Hey, look out!" Ethan said as we looked up to see Braviary falling along with some rather large rocks from the cliff. When he hit the water it caused some huge waves rocking our fish boat.

"Go!" yelled Seel.

The fish raft began to move as we hung on, me wanting to be as far away from Braviary's territory as possible.

The raft soon came to a stop near a forest as we all got off and looked around.

"I knew we'd be okay, I wasn't worried" said Ethan.

"Does that mean you were screaming for joy" teased tierra as he turned away from us.

"What was that? A floating fish market?" asked mako, well he did like water.

"Lucky for us those finneon were having a school reunion, ha-ha" said seel with a laugh.

"I'm kidding those fish are good friends of mine, and I just asked for a lift" he explained.

"That's cool I always wanted to surf with a fish, I guess you're not Azurill anymore" said mako.

"I'm seel now" he said wagging his tail.

"I guess you're not Chibieevee are you?" said luka bending down to eevees height.

"mm-mm, now I'm eevee" the cute brown fox said.

"It's all because we evolved" explained charmander.

"Doesn't it take years for that to happen" I said.

"I think evolving is different I this world you know like in video games almost" raiden said.

"Right! All of us evolved, I went from wurmple to ledian" said the bug.

"I digivolved from Pidgey to pidgeotto" she said.

"First I was Castform, then mudkip" he said.

"I changed from budew to roserade" said the rose woman.

"And me, I was demicharmander and changed into charmander" said charmander.

"Mm-hm, when you evolved you certainly got way bigger, does that mean your something else now or still Pokémon?" I asked.

"Pokémon, but I needed your help to do it jay" said charmander leaving us confused.

"What?" I asked.

"You see evolving is a very difficult process every since this accident a few years back, in order to be successful, I had to share your energy" charmander said.

"Really?" jay asked.

"I guess you guys don't run on batteries" said tierra.

"Sure don't" said pidgeotto.

"But how do you access my energy" asked rai.

"Even we don't know everything" said ledian.

"Thanks for my magic powers" said roserade spinning around happily.

"This whole thing makes my head spinney" said Giselle.

"So I helped you change that's so cool!" exclaimed luka.

"Yep, sure is" said eevee flicking his tail.

"My parents told me not to talk to strangers" said mako.

"But mako I'm no stranger I'm your friend" said seel.

"Okay, then what are we going to do?" Ethan asked.

"If only there was a payphone nearby then we could call for help" said mako.

"But we don't even know where we are" I told him.

"But we know where we started up on that mountain" tierra said.

"I say we forget about the mountain and explore" said Ethan.

"I say we stay right here away from crazy birds" said mako.

"Yeah, let's wait for the giant bird to find us, great idea mako" said Ethan.

"Ethan's right we have to leave this place but without a compass we don't even know which way is north" said raiden.

"Wait I do!" ledian said.

"Well which way is it?" rai asked.

"It's the opposite of south!" ledian said, making rai deadpan.

"Why don't we water ski home" said Ethan sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, funny" said tierra dully.

"At a time like this I just want to find a nice cabin and hide, at least their I'd be safe" said mako, but we all just walked away leaving him to chase us for fear of being left behind.

"These trees are beautiful" said tierra.

"Their different alright, I just thought they were sub-tropical" said raiden.

"What every they are their aggravating my allergies" said mako.

"Hey mako is their anything you don't complain about?" Ethan's asked and mudkip gave a small laugh.

"Pokémon who exactly came up with that name?" rain asked.

"We don't know probably the creators" said ledian confusing raiden.

"What creators, did humans make you?" he asked.

"We were created by data that's from another world that backed up into ours creating us and our ability to evolve" said ledian.

"So there's another world exactly like this one?" asked rai.

"Probably we've never seen it, but we saw a creature from their once when the accident happened" said ledian as he raiden kept talking.

"So eevee why didn't you get that much bigger?" asked luka, eevee was the smallest out of all of them.

"It's just some of use aren't very big, but I'm still powerful" he said cuddling up to luka.

"Yeah!" he said petting eevee.

"Ahh, there's nothing like the smell of the ocean" said mudkip.

"Everbody in the water" said seel.

"So charmander what kind of Pokémon are you anyway?" I asked him.

"I'm a fire type Pokémon with great potential" he said.

"So you can become something big and cool!" I said excitedly.

"I don't know" he said as I fell anime style.

At that moment a ringing sound was heard you know like a telephone ring, and I was starting to wonder if we were losing it.

"hey! Anyone hear that?" Ethan asked.

"A phone!" I said.

"Either that or were all going crazy" said tierra.

We all ran were we heard the ringing and where the forest ended and the beach started as phones were lined up in a row.

"Yes! Phones! Were saved!" yelled mako happily.

I ran up to one of the phone booths but at that moment the rings stopped.

"Why'd it stop ringing jay?" asked charmander.

"Wrong number?" I said.

"Well that bizarre" said tierra.

"Maybe or aliens set this up as a trap, they must know I'm a genius and want to probe my brain!" said raiden.

"It's not always about you" said Ethan.

"Then maybe we can order pizza I'm hungry!" whined Giselle.

"The real question is why are they on a beach?" asked tierra.

"So people can call help off this crazy place!" yelled mako happily.

"Parents? Mako what exactly are parents?" asked seel.

We all looked at our Pokémon who looked confused; they really didn't know what parents were did they.

"That's it were outta here!" said mako.

"Does anyone have any loose change?" I asked.

"Why?" asked raiden.

"Obviously I'm gonna call for help" I said.

"Oh, just use my phone card! Let the aliens bill me" said raiden.

"Rai, there's no aliens give it up!" yelled tierra to him.

"Maybe theirs quarters in one of the slots!" said luka running towards a booth.

"I'm calling mommy!" said Giselle.

"I'm looking for internet reception" said rai walking around.

"I'm calling collect!" said Ethan.

"Dibs on the fourth booth" tierra said.

"Hey guys! Wait for me!" yelled mako.

I dialed in a number but got nothing only really weird responses and a lady yelling at me, everyone else got the same results as only mako kept trying.

"I'm getting hungry" said tierra.

"Me too, we haven't eaten anything since camp" said raiden.

"So anyone got any food" I said all of use checked our pockets showing all we had.

I didn't have anything but a cookie which I gave to charmander, the others came up with nothing either except Giselle who had surprising had all the necessary tools to create a camp fire in her bag.

"Giselle since when do you pack camp items" I said.

She looks confused as she realized something,"oops, this isn't my bag I grabbed the wrong one today" she whined.

Well that explained it, "he guys look" I said pointing at mako. We had forgotten he had the emergency bag with emergency supplies which meant food!

"Hey mako! get over here!" I yelled.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm coming" said mako running towards us.

"Mako you had he emergency bag the whole time" said tierra in disbelief.

"Huh, I was only carrying it because it's Giselle's turn to carry it" he said.

"Oh, but it's so heavy and such an ugly color" she whined.

Suddenly the Pokémon all tensed as we looked at them and before we knew it something came out of the ground and it didn't look very nice.

"Seismitoad!" the toad yelled out shooting water everywhere

"What is that thing some kind of giant frog!" I said.

"That's a Seismitoad their usually friendly unless you" was saying charmander.

"Let me guess step into their territory" I said.

"You got it!" said charmander.

**Pokedex **

**Seismitoad**

**The vibration Pokémon**

**By vibrating the bumps on its fist, Seismitoad increases power; pulverizing a boulder with a single punch.**

**Known attacks **

**Brick break, hydro pump, hidden power**

"Brick break!" it yelled as its fist glowed slamming into a boulder as we moved out of the way.

"Energy ball!" yelled roserade only for it to fizzle out confusing her.

"Swift!" yelled ledian only for the stars to fall short.

"Shadow ball!" but eevees attack didn't even form.

"Dragon rage!" yelled charmander throwing out purple blue flames at the toad making him take a step back.

"Why are only charmanders attacks working?" asked tierra.

"Charmander was the only one who ate anything the rest are still tired from the first fight" said raiden.

"Hydro pump!" Seismitoad launch a powerful jet of water that slammed charmander into a nearby boulder.

"Charmander! Hey leave him alone you overgrown toad!" I yelled running up to him, I picked up a rocks from the broken boulder and threw them at hi.

Apparently he didn't like it as he grabbed me in his fist.

"Jayden!" yelled the others.

"Oh, no! Jay!" yelled charmander.

Seismitoad summoned these energy balls around him as he was going to hit the others.

"He's gonna get the others! And there's nothing I can do!" I yelled as my device started to glow and screech loudly.

Charmander started to glow too as the light spread to him like last time.

"Charmander evolve too…charmeleon!"

Charmeleon was a red version of charmander with a more pointed head and sharper claws; he was also at least half as big as Seismitoad.

**Pokedex**

**Charmeleon **

**The flame Pokémon**

**It lashes about with its tail to knock down its foe. It then tears up the fallen opponent with sharp claws.**

**Known attacks**

**Flame burst, dragon claw, power-up-punch**

"He evolved again!" I said.

"Whoa he looks so cool!" said luka.

Charmeleon put his arms in an X position as his claws grew longer, larger and glowed blue.

"Dragon claw!" he yelled hitting the toads arm making him drop me.

"You okay jay" said charmeleon.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said just then the toad powered up another attack.

"Brick break!" it yelled.

"power-up-punch!" yell charmeleon as his fist swirled with red energy and the two attacks collided as they kept pushing at each other.

Charmeleon's left arm claws glowed blue as he slashed at Seismitoad knocking him off balance and getting his right arms power-up-punch to connect sending him into the ocean.

Charmeleon let out a roar as he glowed turning back into a tired out charmander.

"Charmander you did!" I said running up to him.

"Can we eat now, I'm hungry" said charmander as I laugh.

"Sure buddy" I said.

It was a bit later and we had all just given up on the phones all except mako who still kept trying.

"Hello? I know you're their! Operator! Operator!" yelled mako still trying to use the broken phone.

"There's really no reason to stay here anymore" I said as the phones were all smashed.

"Who wants to break the bad news to mako?" asked Ethan.

"If you want some more just say so" said tierra feeding the Pokémon food from the emergency bag.

"Seismitoad wasn't destroyed just temporarily defeated like Braviary, so we better go before he come back for round 2" said raiden.

"Good idea" said Ethan.

"Then in that case back to the forest, if anyone's looking for us that's the place to go" said mako.

"But we could run into Braviary!" said Giselle.

"Anyway if there are phones here its only logical theirs other people here, so we should try to find those people" said raiden.

"That makes sense" said mako.

"It certainly does" said tierra.

"Then let's get going "I said.

"Anywhere you want to go jay! Just pick a direction!" said charmander.

"Then let's get out of this place!" I said.

"And let the monsters beware!" said Ethan.

"Well my plan is to avoid monsters, yep" said mako.

"Okay here we go!" I said.

"Pokémon!" we all yelled.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vaporeon **

So after our fight with Seismitoad we were looking over a cliff for something, I really didn't know what.

"Hey, charmander" I said.

"What's up jay?" he asked.

"I liked it when you were charmeleon, but no offence why didn't you stay that way?" I asked.

"I can't, even super heroes need their need their rest" he said as I sighed.

I was standing a little to close to the edge of the cliff as I lost my balance and charmander had to grab me to keep me from falling making me look real silly.

I heard the others laughing as suddenly a roar was heard, man we can't catch a break can we?

A large bull Pokémon appeared, he was brown with large horns and a large head of fur.

"Who's that Pokémon?" asked rai.

"It's a Bouffalant, don't worry he's pretty laid back" said ledian.

"But it's not really wise to approach them, especially if you're in their territory" he added, what's with Pokémon and territories?

"Then he must have been mad at someone because here he comes!" I yelled.

"And I think he wants to pound us!" cried Giselle.

Bouffalant walked towards us as he lets out air from his nose. He was swing his head looking ready to charge as we stood our ground only to hear another roar. Or it was more like a low groaning sound I guess.

We turned around to see another Bouffalant doing the same gestures as the one in front of us.

"There are two of them!" cried mako.

"Were stuck between a rock and two sets of horns!" said Ethan.

The two bulls charged at each other, so we dived behind some large boulders that were behind us and watched the two fights.

"Something must have set those two off" I said.

"Their fighting over females in the territory" said ledian.

"Well they can just have it" said roserade running off.

"Hey! Don't leave without me!" Giselle ran after her and we all followed.

"They definitely don't need us hanging around!" I said panting I heard someone trip behind me and saw it was luka as Ethan helped him up.

"Better hurry up, you guys!" I said.

"Ok, were coming!" yelled luka.

Later we were all still walking and most of us were just tired, though I didn't know if it was from the walking or Giselle's whining.

"I don't walk this much unless I'm at a mall, and as you can see, were no were near one!" she complained.

"Giselle stop whining" I said as I walked past her.

"No! My feet hurt!" she said.

"Maybe if you take off your boots and socks, you'd feel better Giselle, after all it's more practical" said charmander.

"I'm not walking in dirt with my bare feet!" she said.

"I love the feeling of dirt under my feet and especially between my toes" said roserade.

"Gross!" yelled Giselle and roserade sat on the ground.

"It appears were losing our light source" said rai as he pointed to the sky.

"What a weird sunset" said tierra.

"This whole island is weird! Who knows what'll crawl out at night" said raiden.

"Wait! I detect water! Wait here" said ledian flying off.

"Yes, as usual I'm correct! It's a lake full of fresh clean water and a variety of tasty fish! The perfect campsite" said ledian.

"Finally! I can soak my poor achy feet!" said Giselle sitting next to luka.

"Yay! We get to swim!" cheered seel starting to go.

"Hey seel! Wait for me!" said mako.

"The one thing mako isn't afraid of! We should get going to make sure it's safe" said Ethan, like I said the only thing mako never complains about is water.

"Everybody's hungry too, so we have to find food" I said.

We all followed ledian as it was a large lake with the forest surrounding it. The sky was colored red, orange and purple.

"It should be safe to rest here tonight" said pidgeotto.

"Yeah, I love camping outside!" said tierra.

"If I won't walk in dirt what makes you think I'll sleep in it?" said Giselle.

"Giselle, do you see a hotel here?" I asked.

"Look!" she said.

We all turned to look where she was pointing and saw a trolley car light up.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It looks like a trolley cart" said luka.

"That's odd! The lights just…came on!" said raiden.

"Well, maybe there are some real people in their" tierra said.

"Let's check it out!" I said running towards it with charmander following.

"Maybe it can take us back home! In air condition comfort!" said Giselle as she ran ahead panting.

"Giselle! Wait up!" I yelled going after her.

"Bummer, it's empty" I said looking inside.

"Totally empty" said tierra.

"No trolley cart is this clean" said rai as he looked at the ground.

"Oh, goody, these cushions are comfy" Giselle said, sitting in one of the seats.

"Something's wrong, remember those weird phone booths we saw on the beach? Something just as freaky could happen here" I said.

"Yeah, like it suddenly moving by itself" said mako in the driver's seat; pidgeotto was looking at him from the windshield.

"Possibly, but it's our only chance to get home" I said.

"So we have nothing to lose by staying here" tierra said taking a seat.

"Can we eat now?" asked ledian rubbing his empty belly.

"That's right I forgot" I said.

We all went off to do different chores as mine was making the fire, raiden and luka were fishing for our dinner.

"Seel stop playing in the water! I can't catch anything if you scare them away!" rai complained.

"Okay, now for the fire" I said.

"Anyone know how to start one?" I asked.

"I got it jay!" said charmander as he threw out a flamethrower igniting the wood.

"Whoa! Good job charmander! but easy on the flames" I said as I had fallen over in surprise.

"Hey, look-it!" luka called as we looked to see him with fish.

"We caught a bunch of fish" said rai, weird they look like normal earth fish not Pokémon.

"Awesome, rai, let's eat 'em! I said taking some of the fish.

"Thanks squirt!" Ethan said to his brother who laughed.

"This is where I wish we had a microwave" I said dangling my fish above the fire.

"Me too, cause you about to lose your fingers! Why don't you use a stick?" Ethan said doing just that.

"How did you come up with that, Ethan?" I asked.

"Because I'm a man" Ethan said, wait is he saying I'm not a man! I thought.

I just muttered whatever as we all started to eat; the Pokémon had also found some berries to eat.

"This is surprisingly good!" said ledian eating a pink berry with pidgeotto.

"mm-mm, delicious!" said rai munching on his fish.

"Ethan, mom only lets me eat fish sticks" said luka.

"I won't tell" said Ethan.

"I never eat with my fingers" luka said.

"Luka, it's all right" said Ethan obviously getting annoyed.

"Yeah, you're hanging with the big boys now" I said trying to help.

"Ok" said luka.

I walked over to tierra who was fetching some water"hey tierra?" I said.

"What?" asked tierra.

"Ethan doesn't treat luka like a brother; only like he's a bother is it just me or have you noticed that to?" I asked.

"Yeah" she said.

" I wonder" I asked.

"Ethan's still learning to be a big brother" answered tierra.

"Maybe" I said as mako walked up to the lake.

"Hey mako what'cha looking at?" she asked.

"I'm trying to figure out which direction we've been going, the stars seem to be all mixed up, I haven't been able to find the north star anywhere" he said.

"I know I don't recognize any of these consolations" said tierra.

"Your forgetting you astronomy, if you can't see the North Star then it must be on the other side of the world" I said.

"Do you think we could be in the southern hemisphere?" asked tierra.

"Yes I guess it's possible that is if were still on earth" said mako.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" I asked.

Eevee gave a yawn as he curled up on the ground.

"Eevees tired" said luka.

Roserade and seel were asleep next to each other already.

"I'm getting pretty tired myself" I said stretching.

"Wait a second I think we should take turns standing guard" said raiden.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" asked mako.

"How about if each of us stand guard for about an hour" I said.

"Not luka" said Ethan.

"Aww, come on I want to Ethan" he said.

"No you're too young and you need your rest" said Ethan as Giselle walked up.

"I'm getting cold I'm going to need a warm blanket to help me sleep" said Giselle.

"Hey luka you better keep eevee close or else she might use eevee as a blanket" I said to luka trying to joke.

"And if you feel eevee moving it might be Giselle about to take his tail off" I said going a little too far.

"Quit it he's just a little kid you shouldn't be scaring him like that" said Ethan as he pushed me.

"What's your problem I was just joking" I said as we grabbed each other by our shirts.

"Stop fighting!" said luka.

We both just turned our backs to each other as mako walked up, "you'd both make good guards who goes first?" mako asked.

"I will!" I said.

"And I'm next" said Ethan.

"How about if raiden takes over after that and then I finish up the night, I say the rest of us go back to the bus for some shut eye" said mako.

We all went back to the vehicle as Giselle began her whining" I can't sleep with all of you here" whined Giselle.

"Quit complaining so it's not perfect at least be glad we have a place to sleep" said tierra.

"That's right Giselle" said rai.

"Good night, don't let the Bouffalant bite" said luka snuggling next to eevee.

Everyone laid down or sat down as they started to fall asleep.

"Mudkip" said Ethan.

"Yeah?" asked mudkip.

"Go lay down with my brother" said Ethan.

"But why Ethan?" asked mudkip.

"Because that's why" said Ethan.

"You want me to keep luka safe" said mudkip.

"Hey, I didn't say that" said Ethan getting up.

"You just don't want to admit it" said mudkip following.

"Whatever" said Ethan?

I was outside with charmander as I yawned" Jayden you don't want to fall asleep on your first night watch" said charmander.

"My eyes won't stay open, I'm going to the lake to splash some water on my face" I said getting up.

I had just finished when I heard something" who's there?" I said looking up.

"Oh, Ethan, don't think I can handle this" I said, still sore from earlier.

"I couldn't sleep" he said.

"Oh and why not" I said.

"Look I'm sorry about earlier I didn't mean to get so mad it's just being here and having to watch luka" he said.

"Do you guys even live in the same house?" I asked.

"Not anymore. Were half brothers and we don't get to see each other much" Ethan said.

"Well that explains a lot" I said, after I said that he ran off.

"Ethan's a little strange" I said walking back to the fire with charmander when what sounded like music sounded out.

It turned out to be Ethan who was playing a harmonica "what a wonderful sound" said mudkip walking towards him as he continued to play.

"Maybe to a dog that looks like a fish" I said to charmander as my eyes closed when something woke me up.

I poked he fire when a stick fell out" what out for the fire sparks!" I told charmander.

Suddenly the ground began to shake surprising me and charmander as the waters turned rough and a whirlpool started forming.

Then a large angry looking blue serpent with red eyes came out with a roar making us yell as he roared at us.

**Pokedex**

**Gyarados**

**The atrocious Pokémon**

**Known for their short tempers and violence when angered they will fight to the finish and demolish the surrounding area to rubble until their anger is calmed.**

**Known attacks**

**Dragon rage, hydro pump, wrap, ice beam**

Gyarados started to move and at the same time the island was becoming separating from land as Gyarados dragged it by its tail.

"Were going for a ride jay!" said charmander.

"It's like a monster long board" I said.

"He's pulling us along by his tail, I don't even think he realizes were here" said rai.

"Probably not he's a bit dense, as long as he doesn't see us we should be safe" said ledian.

"Don't be too sure" said charmander.

"You guys jinxed us now he knows were here" said ledian.

"What I didn't do anything" me and charmander said as Gyarados lifted his tail with ledian on it.

"Guess he does know were here" said rai.

"It wasn't my fault" said ledian flying as Gyarados started slamming his tail on the island.

"He's coming back and he's not happy!" I said as the serpent banged his head under the island.

"Were gonna crash into the shore!" yelled mako.

"This is really going to mess up my hair!" yelled Giselle.

Gyarados left us right in the middle of the late as Ethan and mudkip swam over to us and raiden had a bizarre idea of him tricking him to take us back.

That wasn't gonna happen especially when he came back again

"Come on you guys let's send him back to the fishes" said charmander.

"Twister!" yelled pidgeotto.

"Shadow ball!" yelled eevee.

"Energy ball!" yelled roserade.

"Comet punch!" yelled ledian punching Gyarados.

"Flamethrower!" yelled charmander.

Gyarados only seemed to get angrier" charmander evolve!" I said.

"I've been trying to but I can't do it this time jay" said charmander.

"But you have too!" I told him.

"Maybe my body hasn't recovered from the last fight" said charmander.

"But if you can't help us how are we gonna stop Gyarados" I said when suddenly we heard Ethan.

"Luka over here!" he yelled as luka ran to the edge of the island.

"Ethan! Be careful or the monster will get ya!" he yelled as the island shook and luka fell in the water but seel saved him.

"Seel go" said mako.

"Hey Ethan" I said.

"Get out fast! Gyarados he's back!" yelled ledian.

"Go back seel you can do it" said Ethan as seel left with luka.

"Hey over here you overgrown water lizard!" yelled Ethan, Gyarados didn't seem to like being called that.

"Water gun!" yelled mudkip hitting Gyarados.

Gyarados didn't like that as he sent mudkip flying through the air,

"I HATE FISH!" he yelled.

"Mudkip you're a fish too remember the mud fish Pokémon" said ledian as mudkip sweat dropped.

"It's all my fault, Ethan was only trying to save me, I'll never forgive myself" said luka.

We all watched as Ethan was dragged down by Gyarados underwater.

"ETHAN!" we all yelled when the serpent surfaced with Ethan wrapped up in his tail.

"Ethan, hang on" said luka.

Ethan was having trouble breathing as Gyarados lifted his tail out of the water squeezing the life out of the bluenette.

"Mudkip you have to help!" I said.

"MUDKIP!" yelled Ethan.

"Ethan, hang on!" luka called out.

Ethan yelled as he was squeezed tighter.

A light started too appeared from Ethan's device and shone on mudkip.

"Mudkip evolve to…Vaporeon!"

A large blue beast that looked like a cross between a dog and several marine animals stood there, it had three fins on its face, a frill around his neck, a dark blue spine and a long mermaid like tail with large liquid black eyes.

**Pokedex**

**Vaporeon **

**The bubble jet Pokémon**

**It's the evolved form of eevee when a water stone is used. With a cell structure similar to water it can easily melt its body into water to hide and attack its enemies.**

**Known attacks**

**Aurora beam, surf, iron tale**

Vaporeon jumped into the water and hit Gyarados knocking Ethan out of his grip as he swam back to shore.

"Ethan, I'm so glad you're alright" said luka crying.

"Thanks, but where's mudkip?" he asked as they pointed behind him where he saw vaporeon.

"That's mudkip!?" he asked in disbelief.

Gyarados launched a dragon rage that knocked vaporeon off him and into the water.

"That's your best shot!" taunted vaporeon as Gyarados lunged at vaporeon only for him to disappear.

"He's gone!" said raiden.

A wave of water appeared as it turned into vaporeon whose tail was glowing as it turned to steel.

"Iron tail!" slamming his tail into Gyarados who was knocked back.

"Aurora beam!" said vaporeon shooting a rainbow colored beam from his mouth making Gyarados leave the fight in defeat as we all cheered.

Vaporeon turned back into mudkip as he swam back to shore.

"You evolved intovaporeon just in time" Ethan said complimenting him.

"Aw, mudkip thanks for saving my brother" said luka.

"Anytime, young friend" he said.

"Ethan, you were so cool against that sea monster" said luka excitedly.

"Think so?" Ethan asked blushing.

"You're the man" mudkip said.

"And you're the fish man" said Ethan.

We all laughed even mako.

"Wait I just remember how are we going to get off the island?" I asked.

"Just watch" said seel.

He went into the water and went under and pretty soon the island was being moved by these larger fish that resembled the finneon, charmander called them lumineon they evolved from finneon.

We all finally need up on land again and man were we tired, we talked for awhile about how mudkip had evolved before catching and hopefully having a good sleep.

Everyone but Ethan that is who was playing his harmonica; something tells me were going to be here for a long time. I just hope we can go back home before yumi starts to worry.

**TBC**


End file.
